


In My Head

by armanivs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix Lestrange - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Generation:Riddle, Hurt, Lord Voldemort - Freeform, Marriage, Proposals, Romance, Time Travel, tomione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armanivs/pseuds/armanivs
Summary: "I know you already know, Tom Riddle." she said flatly, her grip tightening as she forcefully withheld a few sobs. "I know you know I am a time traveller."Oneshot
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> A random scenario that popped up in my mind.

"Hermione," he breathed in relief as his eyes locked on a lone figure clad in a floor length, thin dress that spread itself on the cold stone of the astronomy tower. "Why are you out here?"

He couldn't see her face hidden by the shadows of the night. Stars splattered across the dark plain twinkled comfortingly; a source of distraction to marvel at as he moved to sit by her.

"Hermione?" he questioned softly, a pale hand reaching to cup her cheek. His lips twisted into a small grimace before smoothing out into a look of genuine concern as he dried away the dampness of her face with his fingers.

A quiet sniffle, one he wouldn't have heard had the icy breeze continued blowing, and the clearing of a feminine throat confirmed his suspicions that his witch had indeed been crying.

"Just needed some fresh air," she excused, pulling her beautiful vine wood wand out of her hidden holster attached to her thigh in order to remove any blemishes from her appearance.

He halted her, casting a waterproof and no smudge charm instead, before removing his muggle suit jacket and ensconcing her within it. Hermione had complimented him when he wore one for lack of party-worthy wizard's robes for one of Slughorn's dinners, placing a searing kiss on his lips as she massaged her hand over his clothed figure sensually.

She wasn't the only one to form the opinion that he looked absolutely delicious, if the hungry looks shot in his direction by the dates brought by members of the invited was anything to base off of. Except Hermione, that is. Her intelligence had impressed the Head of Slytherin to such an extent that he felt practically obligated to include her within his associates, woman or not.

Tom rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Princess," he said disbelievingly, leaning against one of the walls that gave them the perfect view into the night sky. "Were you not cold?"

Hermione shrugged, "I wasn't paying attention to the temperature... or anything, really."

Her lip trembled involuntarily as her eyes moistened for the third time within twenty four hours. A constricting lump formed in the back of her throat, causing her to choke back the words she had intended on using as an excuse to remove herself from the situation.

Not once had she cried equating to the number of times she had on that chilly day since the day she had been dropped unceremoniously in an era that was half a century behind her true one.

"Princess," Tom murmured, wrapping his arms around her small waist to bring her onto his lap. Once settled, one hand cradled the back of her head, threaded within the tamed mess of curly locks whilst the other rubbed soothing circles on her shivering back.

A strangled sob escaped her pink-tainted, parted lips. One hot tear falling after the other until they merged into a stream of water dripping down her face.

Tom presses a tender kiss to the curve of her cheek, hugging her close as she fell apart in his arms.

"I should be turning 20 this year," she sniffed, her dainty hands fisting his tight, white oxford as she cried. "I should be with the friends from my time. I should—"

"What do you mean by turning 20? Your time?" he coaxed gently, intrigued by the information spilling from her mouth.

"I know you already know, Tom Riddle." she said flatly, her grip tightening as she forcefully withheld a few sobs. "I know you know I am a time traveller."

Tom smirked as she confirmed his suspicions of her arrival two years ago, though he could not figure out why she would travel so far backwards. He voiced his thoughts.

"You, Tom." she whispered, another wave of fresh tears threatening to spill from her bloodshot eyes. "Well... more for Lord Voldemort."

The dark haired boy stiffened under the mention of the name he had began calling himself within the secure confines of his mind. "What's Lord Voldemort to you?"

"The enemy." she stated softly, her gaze shifting away from his intensity to focus on a particular constellation that outshone many of the scattered stars. She pointed at it, "Draco. Abraxas' future grandson. Draco Malfoy."

She swallowed thickly as Tom gently massaged her head through her curls, "We were childhood enemies, so to speak. He would call me mudblood, I would call him an racist, bigoted bastard."

Tom stayed quiet.

"Sixth year, things got really bad for his family. In fifth year, his father was incarcerated and Lord Voldemort was angry at his failure in retrieving a prophecy he shouldn't have put so much stock into." she wiped her under eye with her finger, "Lord Voldemort tasked him with the murder of Dumbledore a-and—" another heart wrenching sob, "He was so scared, so scared. His grades had dropped so badly, he didn't eat as much and I caught him hyperventilating in alcoves more times than it is healthy."

"Seventh year, my two best friends and I went on the run," her voice cracked at the memory of Harry and Ron, "To destroy Voldemort's h-horc-horcruxes."

Her breathing had become erratic, frantic. She gasped for breath, to reinstate the oxygen into her lungs. Tom's warm hands cupped her face fully, his soft lips slanting over hers in a calming kiss. Her eyes slid shut as she allowed the young dark lord to relieve her of her torturous memories. She hadn't even gotten to the worst part yet.

"W-We got captured," she continued, "Snatchers— anger— accident! Taken to Malfoy Manor. You—"

"Voldemort," he corrected, his fingers slowly intertwining with hers as he listened on with interest.

"Voldemort was elsewhere in the country and that— his most loyal follower—" another painful gasp, her body began to shake in fear as the concealed scar on her left forearm began to sting almost unbearably. "Torture. Black Dagger; carved _mudblood_." she removed the spell and showed him the ugly scar that marked her forever.

Hermione had asked the professionals in St Mungo's, sought the guidance of the matron at Hogwarts, obliviating each of them as they gave her responses in the negative.

It would brand her forever, though nobody would know except those she told. Nobody would know the horrors she suffered through until she showed her memories.

For if she went about speaking it to the public, they would assume she was mentally unhinged, creating stories with such gruesome details that one could only understand through experience.

But that's what she had travelled backwards for, right? To ensure that Harry nor Ron nor her future counterpart or any of the people of the future had to suffer through what they originally did.

The Boy-Who-Lived would grow up under the loving care of his parents rather than under a staircase with an abusive family; Ron wouldn't lose his older brother and George wouldn't lose his other half, his twin; Lavender Brown wouldn't have died under the rejection of the werewolf bite; Teddy Lupin wouldn't be orphaned and would grow under the nurturing of his biological parents; Draco Malfoy wouldn't break down in dark corners whilst trying to figure out how to grant Death Eaters permission into the castle as well as kill the Headmaster; Hermione Granger wouldn't have to obliviate her parents for their safety.

Another strangled cry, then she explained things in the fewest amount of words as she could think of. "Break into Gringotts; steal horcrux; Battle of Hogwarts; destroy horcrux; chamber of secrets; destroy diadem; fiend fyre; green, blue, Avada Kedavra, Expelliarmus; duels; murder; pain; spinning; here—"

Tom hastily pressed another kiss on her lips, swallowing her staggered words as she reiterated the memories she had of each other. Another day, when he was sure that she would be able to cope without breaking down every few seconds, he would ask to slip through her barriers and watch the memories instead. Not due to a lack of trust, more so that she could focus on breathing as he skimmed over the memories and changed his plans in order to avoid two bloody wars.

Tom picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as rain began to fall from the dark clouds. He pushed open the heavy doors, leading them to the centre of the courtyard where he placed his witch back on her feet.

Both ignored the way the thin materials of their clothing clung to their bodies as icy water soaked them head to toe. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fiddling with the small hairs at his nape as his circled her waist.

It was silent, it was cold, it was dangerously public yet so private and romantic at the same time.

He pulled her up as she pushed him down till their lips met in a frenzied, passionate lock.

"I love you, Hermione Granger, truly, I do."

The time traveller allowed a smile to filter through her melancholy countenance.

"And I, you, Tom Riddle."

He brought her into another kiss, pulling her closer to his wet body as their tongues teased and tested each other.

Neither noticed the grinning faces of the members of the Knights of Walpurgis as they covertly applauded their leader's finding in love; something they had believed to be impossible until the witch in question tumbled into their lives.

Their grind morphed into full blown mega-watt smiles as they watched Tom bend on one knee and present Hermione an emerald velvet box. Their hearts pounded in their chests, ignoring the cold brought by the rain as Hermione accepted and kissed him passionately.

Abraxas couldn't take it anymore. Pulling out his wand he shot fireworks into the air, grasping the attention of the engaged couple who's eyes widened in surprise.

Sheepishly, the Knights of Walpurgis waved before wolf whistling into the night sky, the numerous shots of fire whiskey increasing their confidence and stupidity tenfold.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." Tom whispered into her ear when they had cleaned up and tucked themselves into his bed in the Head Dormitory.

"Thank you, Tom." she kissed his cheek, her eyes closing as the exhaustion from the prior night finally settled in enough till she knocked out into a deep slumber.

From that night on, Tom Marvolo Riddle knew that with his fiancée by his side, he could take the world as he pleased without the fear and trauma and bloodshed he had caused in the original timeline.

Tom chuckled quietly as his eyes slowly shut, his arms and legs entangled with his witch's, "Maybe I should get you to write a book," he mused aloud before allowing himself to be claimed by the warmth of his fiancée and the embrace of sleep.


End file.
